shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Axel Striker
Axel Striker, '''or just '''Axel, is a member of the Survey Corps. He posses an ancient sword by the name of Magni. He is also the owner of Magnus' crystal. He was raised in the Underground, but was born outside of the walls. Appearance Axel has short black undercut hair that he has parted into a curtain style. He has a chubby and round face, with not a very defined jawline. Axel used to wear glasses, however he refuses to wear them now. He has Asian eyes with a double eyelid, due to him being half European. His head is smaller in proportion to the rest of his body, and he is rather thin. Axel has a small amount of muscle, but he does have a lot of strength. He has bigger thighs than most boys, but that was because he was born female. He has top surgery scars on his chest. He now has a fake leg since he lost it in the 57th Expedition. Axel wears the Survey Corps jacket with a white collared shirt underneath. His casual attire is an assortment of t-shirts with logos on them and black skinny jeans. He wears a red jacket. Personality Axel is quiet, however he can be charismatic and loud when he needs to be. He has no problems going against human morals and the law, which is shown multiple times. He doesn't panic under stress and remains unnaturally calm. He likes to feel superior to others, and enjoys it when people are scared of him. He does have a fun-loving side, as shown when he sings, dances and acts immature. Axel is self-centered and doesn't care much for others. He has no qualms with leading others to death. Axel is not a natural leader, as he does not have a commanding voice or intimidating presence. He is rather chill about most things, but does get angry over certain things if they aren't done right. He often jokes that people only listen to him when he has a knife. It is often hard to tell when Axel is joking or being serious, which can cause younger or weaker people to be afraid of him. Growing up in the Underground meant he was overprotective of his belongings and often does not want to part with his money. Story Humanities Comeback arc Axel joins the Trainee Corps again because of Marco convincing him to. Shadis finds out that he had quit before, and slaps him on the ear, yelling at him to not do it again. Abilities Combat Axel's combat skills are better than most soldiers, mainly because he is used to handling weapons. Without a knife, he is rather useless. Axel knows all the weak spots on the human body, and knows where to cause the most damage. He was taught this by Marco. Relationships 'Marco Colombo - '''Marco was Axel's adoptive father. He raised Axel for eight years, before leaving him to Levi. Axel admired Marc more than his biological father, mainly because Marc raised him better than his father did. Marco tried to do his best for Axel and wants him to have a better life than he did. This is shown when he convinced Axel to join the Training Corps again. Marc was accepting of Axel being transgender, and also helped his son transition to a boy. 'Choi Jeong - '''Jeong is Axel's best friend. The two were friends before joining the Survey Corps. Axel gets alone with Jeong mainly because he shares his love/hate relationship with K-pop. Jeong's parents taught Axel and the rest of Jeong's friends how to read, speak and write Korean. The two also shared many inside jokes, and would give each other stupid advice. Axel often states how Jeong shaped who he is, and couldn't bear to think about what it'd be like to sing along to BTS and SHINee by himself. '''Taylor Huang - '''Taylor is Axel's other best friend. Trivia * Axel is ambidextrous. * He was said to be the best dancer out of all the 104th Trainees. Category:Male Category:Titan Shifters Category:Male Human Category:Survey Corps Category:Deceased Category:Characters